crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2007-10-12
This is what happened on Friday October 12, 2007 in stories (or scenes) that can be dated. Events At Whateley Academy Melissa heads for breakfast. Trixie (who she trades pranks with) gets her with an (almost) invisible whoopee cushion. In her first class, she get the Imp with Trixie’s whoopee cushion. The Imp, of course, thinks it’s funny. Imp gives her some “overage” itching powder.Mischief Managed Later, she notices Geist following her, and doses her with itching powder. They meet Doug, who tries to stop them. Maxine shows him what a ferrokinetic can do with his sword. After classes, the Cape Squad gets together on the Fixers Patio. They speculate a bit about what Archer is doing with Dump Truck’s crew, who are calling themselves the Bad Boyz. The consensus is that he’s just acting like himself now that the previous leader of the Cape Squad has graduated and is not sitting on him.Amongst the Shadows Tansy and Peeper visit Jericho in his lab. She asks him about building something for Peeper that would block his power. Jericho does a quick estimate of what would be required. She gives him a $10,000 down payment on time and materials. Jeriho gives her a guitar because she had impressed him with her extemporaneous performance at the picnic. Circe delivers the result of the Magic Department’s investigation into the magical attack that caused the storm a few days previously. Coyote’s intervention destroyed the Astral part of the demon, but the physical plane part remains, and has hidden itself. It will probably attack Kayda again. At dinner, Wyatt Cody has a talk with Adam Ironknife about the gay bashing. He reminds him of what happened to Drag Race, and then points out that he’s been a Security auxiliary for so long he may have forgotten that he is not Security, he is not a member of the school’s faculty or staff, and that maintaining discipline in the student body is Not His Responsibility. He suggests that, as Alpha Male, he could try to make homophobia so uncool and last century that nobody would dare. That is within his area of responsibility as Alpha Male. Wyatt, Lanie and Tansy have an evening together. The Witch smiles as she walks in the evening air. She gloats that she had gotten her hooks into Danny Franks - he was a decent sex partner, unlike The Don. Now she has to get David Archer to turn the heat up another notch. As the Sun sets, Steve Nalley and Marty Penn finish up a picnic dinner and talk a bit about what Steve’s parents are like. Seattle to Boston to Whateley Academy Gwen practices some illusion spells while waiting to leave. She has some trouble with an MCO agent at the airport; her dad intervenes to give him a lesson about following procedures. She meets Colin at the airport, and they fly off into the sunrise together, headed for their new school.Absinthe In Boston Grace Winslow picks up Gwen and Colin at the airport to drive them to Whateley. On the way she tells them about the issue with Agent Owens as a cautionary tale about what can go wrong - and does with distressing frequency. Owens is arrested for murder, half the assault team is facing charges and the Liberty League is no longer cooperating with the MCO.Absinthe 2: The Absinthe of Malice: Part 1 At Whateley Academy Gwen and Colin are met by Zenith and Tektonix. Zenith shows Gwen to Poe cottage and introduces her to Mrs. Horton, the house mother. Then she meets a number of students in the day room, including Dana and Alyss. Also present are Jade, who appears fascinated with the little green fairies, Amanda and an unnamed boy. Toni comes in and pokes one of the fairies, thinking it’s a hobgoblin. She gets a dose of Absinthe’s glamour in the face, and calls Nikki. After a moment, Gwen recognizes the Sidhe Queen from her dreams, panics and runs out of the room to a burst of fairies. Aberdeen, Scotland Brother Bruce acts on the message from Dr. Carson, and finds a chest that says it was from Laneth mac Joan. In it he finds Laneth’s diary - ten years of dated entries that are in Latin that he can read. Priceless.The Evil That Men Do: Part 5 See also *Index for October 2007 *Previous day *Following day References Category:Timeline